Utilisateur:Moi532
A propos de moi ''Bonjour,je m'appelle Sofia & je suis le fondateur du Wiki Disney Les Fées. Quand je ne trouve pas quelque chose ou que je n'arrive pas a faire quelque chose je m'énerve très vite. Quand je vous laisse un message éssayé de répondre au plus vite car je n'aime pas qu'en me réponde pas.Ma couleur préférer est le violet'' About me Hi,my name is Sofia & i am the founder of Wiki Disney Les Fées. '''When I can not find something or I can not to do something I get angry very quickly. When you leave a message I tried to answer as soon as possible because I do not like that answer me not.My favorite color is purple. Acerca de mí ''Hola, mi nombre es Sofia & Yo soy el fundador de Wiki Disney Les Fées. 'Cuando no puedo encontrar algo o no puedo hacer algo me enojo muy rápidamente. Cuando usted deja un mensaje que traté de responder lo más pronto posible, porque no me gusta esa respuesta no me.Mi color favorito es el morado COOL GALLERY! Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-23h14m08s231.png Silvermist 5 display.png Iridessa text.jpg Images-iridessa.jpg Clochette4img15.jpg Clochette4img14.jpg Clochette4img13.jpg Clochette4img12.jpg Clochette4img11.jpg Clochette4img10.jpg Clochette4img9.jpg Clochette4img8.jpg Clochette4img7.jpg Clochette4img5.jpg Clochette4img4.jpg Clochette4img1.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-12h17m06s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-11h08m51s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-23h52m42s104.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-16h58m04s122.png Tink & Peri.png Lor milori1.jpg Sorry.png Really.PNG Periwinkleiscute.png Peri sad.PNG Hi.png Friends.png Bye.png BFFs text.jpg Bandicam 2013-02-17 12-26-08-397.jpg Tink's Wings Are Sparkling.PNG Tink text.jpg Tink profile.jpg In the fifth movie Tink.png Tink draws.jpg Tinker Bell Lost Treasure Photo 02.jpg Tink terence.jpg Tink and moon.jpg Tink and blaze.jpg Sil and Tink.jpg Bandicam 2013-02-02 19-09-02-245.jpg Tinker bell training.jpg Tink norn.jpg Tink first born.jpg Tb.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-5955.jpg La-Fee-Clochette-Disney-cherche-sa-voix portrait w532.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Clochette2dvd.jpg La f e clochette et la pierre de lune original-crop.jpg La f e clochette et la pierre de lune original-crop (2)-crop.jpg La f e clochette et la pierre de lune original.jpg Tinktreas3.jpg Tinktreas10.jpg Tinktreas2.jpg Tinktreas5.jpg Tinktreas6.jpg Tinktreas8.jpg Tinktreas19.jpg Tinktreas18.jpg Tinktreas16.jpg Tinktreas15.jpg Tinktreas14.jpg Tinktreas13.jpg Tinktreas12.jpg Tinktreas11.jpg Tinktreas4.jpg Tinktreas1.jpg Clochette3.3.jpg Clochette3.1.jpg Clochette3.14.jpg Clochette3.13.jpg Clochette3.12.jpg Clochette3.10.jpg Clochette3.8.jpg Clochette3.7.jpg Clochette3.5.jpg Clochette3.4.jpg Clo2.jpg Clo3.jpg Clo12.jpg Clo10.jpg Clo14.jpg Logoclochette2.png Zendaya Dig Down Deeper.jpg Clochette et la quête de la reine 1.png Clochette et la quête de la reine 2.png Clochette et la quête de la reine 3.png Clochette et la quête de la reine 4.png Clochette et la quête de la reine 5.png Clochette et la quête de la reine 6.png Clochette et la quête de la reine 7.png Tink welcome.jpg Tink'sTalent.jpg Tink'sMess.jpg TinkMeetsClank&Bobble.jpg Tinkerbell869.jpg TinkDeliversMusicBox.jpg Tumblr mdvorddILK1rji1ibo1 500.gif Zzzzz.jpg Des gâteaux féeriques.jpg Tink-FR-640-960-v1.jpg Sample-profile-image-terrance.png Décorations de fées pour gâteaux.jpg Collages Déco.jpg Le serre-tête d'Iridessa.jpg Vous vous resenbler tellment ! - Neige.jpg Cristal va aller dans les saisons chaudes.jpg Cristal & ses amies.png Peter Pan Logo.jpg Wiki Disney Hadas.png Noa 6.jpg Noa 4.jpg Noa 8.jpg Noa.jpg Iridessa.jpg Rosélia.jpg Disney Fairies Wiki 2.png Disney Fairies Wiki 3.png Tink3-disneyscreencaps.com-478.jpg Iridessa 3.jpg Iridessa 1.jpg Iridessa 2.png Ondine 2.jpg Ondine 3.jpg Ondine 4.png Wosm1.jpg 19708db90c21e94e5c212628fd0d2b76.jpg Tinker Bell (Disney Fairies).jpg TinkerBell-Disney2009.jpg Tinker-bell-kinopress-info.jpg Clochette.png Disney Fairies Wiki 1.png Ondine 1.jpg Ondine 5.jpg Tkblwstbricinema3satu3436.mkv snapshot 00.06.45 -2012.10.18 20.54.12-.jpg AccG4Kz7.jpg 11.png 6744.kinopoisk.ru-Secret-of-the-Wings-2004985.jpg JIV06TDMoh.png 12.png 507c49549473991c1f000b14.jpeg ZFiV5.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-10-12-15h39m54s45.png Tumblr mbhcnjtlgn1rf0tqxo1 500.gif Tumblr m9orsv14Pk1rf0tqxo1 500.gif Kaefhaaea.jpg Kaefgaaea.jpg Kaeffaaea.jpg IZEOGDDSveamt.jpg Google-Chrome4.png Google-Chrome1.png Google-Chrome.png EHRkMXAyMTI= o clochette-et-le-secret-des-fees---bande-annonce-vf.jpg 506dcaa894a6f6373f000521.jpeg 3126092795 1 4 6GopZvZe.gif 3126092795 1 2 SrN8Ryrm.gif 1998686-full-36 76.jpg 3769.jpg Clochette et la quête de la reine 1.png Clochette et la quête de la reine 2.png Clochette et la quête de la reine 3.png Clochette et la quête de la reine 4.png Clochette et la quête de la reine 5.png Clochette et la quête de la reine 6.png Clochette et la quête de la reine 7.png Tink welcome.jpg Tink'sTalent.jpg Tink'sMess.jpg TinkMeetsClank&Bobble.jpg Tinkerbell869.jpg TinkDeliversMusicBox.jpg Tumblr mdvorddILK1rji1ibo1 500.gif Zzzzz.jpg Safari29.png Safari28.png Safari27.png The Great Divide 3.png The Great Divide 2.png The Great Divide 1.png Wosm1.jpg Fee-clochette-peter-pan-4040583webtx 1713.jpg Peri-FR-640-960-v1.jpg Vidia-FR-2048-2048-v1.jpg Rosetta-FR-640-960-v1.jpg Iridessa-FR-640-960-v1.jpg Silvermist-FR-640-960-v1 1.jpg Fawn-FR-640-960-v1.jpg Clochette dans Clochette et la quête de la reine.png Clochette.jpg La FC e Clochette et le Secret des FC es une histoire O C couter Page 02.480x480-75.jpg La FC e Clochette et le Secret des FC es une histoire O C couter Page 03.480x480-75.jpg La FC e Clochette et le Secret des FC es une histoire O C couter Page 06.480x480-75.jpg La FC e Clochette et le Secret des FC es une histoire O C couter Page 08.480x480-75.jpg La FC e Clochette et le Secret des FC es une histoire O C couter Page 18.480x480-75.jpg Tkblwstbricinema3satu3436.mkv snapshot 00.06.45 -2012.10.18 20.54.12-.jpg AccG4Kz7.jpg 11.png 6744.kinopoisk.ru-Secret-of-the-Wings-2004985.jpg JIV06TDMoh.png 12.png 507c49549473991c1f000b14.jpeg ZFiV5.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-10-12-15h39m54s45.png Tumblr mbhcnjtlgn1rf0tqxo1 500.gif Tumblr m9orsv14Pk1rf0tqxo1 500.gif Kaefhaaea.jpg Kaefgaaea.jpg Kaeffaaea.jpg IZEOGDDSveamt.jpg Google-Chrome4.png Google-Chrome1.png Google-Chrome.png EHRkMXAyMTI= o clochette-et-le-secret-des-fees---bande-annonce-vf.jpg 506dcaa894a6f6373f000521.jpeg 3126092795 1 4 6GopZvZe.gif 3126092795 1 2 SrN8Ryrm.gif 1998686-full-36 76.jpg 3769.jpg Clochette et la quête de la reine 1.png Noa 7.jpg Fawn.04.png Fawn.05.png Fawn.02.png Fawn.01.png Fawn.03.png Silvermist.05.png Silvermist.04.png Silvermist.02.png Silvermist.01.png Silvermist.03.png Rosetta.04.png Iridessa.04.png Iridessa.02.png Iridessa.03.png Iridessa.01.png Tink FirstFlight.jpg Tinker bell in Peter Pan.jpg Fullscreen capture 1032012 62845 PM.bmp.jpg Image.jpg Fullscreen capture 10112012 51732 PM.bmp-001.jpg Tinkerbellsecretwings.jpeg Tinkerbell.04.png Tinkerbell.03.png Tinkerbell.02.png Tinkerbell.01.png Fullscreen capture 3222013 74148 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 3222013 74020 PM.bmp.jpg Tinkerbell.10.png Tinkerbell.09.png Tinkerbell.08.png Tinkerbell.07.png Tinkerbell.06.png Tinker Bell 2.png Part033.jpg Tumblr lmenhax2uc1qzaeks.jpg Peterpan560.jpg Peterpan551.jpg Peterpan310.jpg Peterpan112.jpg Fullscreen capture 3222013 73021 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 3222013 73007 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1292013 61126 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1292013 61053 PM.bmp.jpg 400full.jpg Returntoneverland400.jpg Fullscreen capture 1292013 51955 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1292013 51702 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1292013 51115 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1292013 51112 PM.bmp.jpg Catégorie:Aide Catégorie:Help